


I Bow

by 7ShadowsUnleased



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Ignis Scientia, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ShadowsUnleased/pseuds/7ShadowsUnleased
Summary: Ignis bows as everything falls apart inside of him because that is what everyone expects of him - the infallible advisor.Ignis bows as everything falls apart inside of him because that is what Noctis needs of him - the eternal pillar of strength and stability.All is wrong in the world.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I Bow

I am not ready to bow before you today as you at long last take your place as king. Ten years of darkness wasn't enough. A millennium wouldn't have been enough. An eternity wouldn't scratch the surface of enough.

Still, I bow. I bow to the young man I had smuggled up to the rooftop gardens to watch meteor showers as I taught you the story of our star. I bow to the prince I guided through the wild world beyond our walls. I couldn't have dreamt that, behind us, Insomnia would burn. I bow to the broken man whose tears I cannot see but whose face I know and whose wails twist my heart. I bow to the king who makes my heart swell with pride even as it ruptures. 

It ruptures because I know what awaits you. I cannot even hide behind my sightless eyes because the Astrals had seen fit to show me your fate. Maybe it was always my fate to know. Maybe I was simply there. 

I know that you will sit upon your father's throne with all the pride and poise that graces the Lucis Caelum line. A true king in every sense of the word and every telling of the legend. I know that you will not plead with the gods. You will accept every sight blade without a single tear because someone long ago decided that this was your duty.

I want to race back through the millennia, find them, and shake them until they confess why they offered  _ you _ . I want to drag them to our campsite - drag them before your sleeping form, curled in on yourself - and ask them if they realised that their sacrifice has a name and a face and brothers who would walk through hell to keep him here.

I want to change my name, my blood, and my birthright. I want to take your place on that throne and her place on that Altar. 

I just want the two of you to be happy.

I could be happy from behind the veil.

Instead, I bow as you walk up those stairs, every bit the king I always knew you would be, and you die.

**Author's Note:**

> The author sends a million apologies to everyone.


End file.
